cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angarah
|connectedresources = }} Angarah is a proud, honorable country. They refuse to fight wars, unless provoked. Their education system requires improving. Angarah has a strong financial system, and shuns over-taxation of their citizens. Nation Information Angarah is a growing, developing, and established nation at 137 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Angarah work diligently to produce Oil and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Angarah to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Angarah allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Angarah believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Angarah will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Angarah started as a small civilian settlement. About 20 miles away, a research base was positioned. However, the base was running on a nuclear reactor, and a catastrophic explosion destroyed the main research facility. Luckily, the small settlement wasn't in the local blast radius, and didn't take too much damage. However, fallout swept over the landscape, killing hundreds of the dwindling population. A leader, know as Captain Cookie, banded together the small group of remaining civilians, and started the small nation of Angarah. Angarah received messages, from all cross the world. Offers to join alliances. Thousands of them. Angarah was not ready for an alliance, at the time. Shortly after, a nation foolishly attacked Angarah. Angarah deployed at least 30 tanks and 400 soldiers to combat the menace,and lost 300 soldiers defending. But in the end, Angarah won. Angarah joined several small alliances, before joining Iunctus. Shortly after, Angarah received a large donation of 300,000 marks. With the money, they purchased more infrastructure, land, and technology. Angarah sent 100,000 marks and 16 technology, to the nation of Hitlerstan, on 3/12/09. Top officials have stated, that their Leader Tim610, is a good friend of Captain Cookie. Following the donation, Captain Cookie ordered the production of 20 tanks and 5 cruise missiles. The following day, 3/13/09, Captain Cookie purchased 3 P-51 Mustang fighter plane and 1 AH-64 Apache gunship. On 3/17/09, Angarah decommissioned it's old Mustang fighters and Apache gunships, and purchase 20 F-86 Sabres fighters and 6 Bristol Blenheim bombers. Angarah also purchased 200 infrastructure and 600 soldiers, after receiving 6 million in aid, from both Wickistan and Narnian Kingdoms. Governments Angarah started as a communist state, then changed to several other government systems before settling, as of 3/9/09, on a Transitional state. Religion Angarah started as an atheist country, but soon later, saw the ways of mixed worship. They soon began to favor the Qu'ran, and Allah. For most of their years, they were Islamic, but later, they urged for Taoism. Leaders Angarah has had few leaders, but they are listed here, from the City of Angarah, to the country. City of Angarah *Mayor James Heningly *Lord Guy Larging *Mayor Josef Hunter *Mayor Captain Cookie I Country of Angarah *Captain Cookie II